twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Cullen
Alice Cullen, born in 1901 as Mary Alice Brandon, is a clairvoyant vampire and member of the Olympic Coven. She is the soulmate of Jasper Hale, the adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the adoptive sister of Emmett and Edward Cullen, and of Rosalie Hale. Alice is also the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Cullen and the adoptive aunt of Renesmee Cullen. She also had a younger biological sister, Cynthia Brandon, who remained human and passed away, and a niece, Cynthia's daughter, still living in Biloxi. In 1920, after having been institutionalized by her family, an unknown vampire turned her to save her from the relentless tracker, James. Later, she was led to the love of her life, Jasper, after receiving a vision of him, and the pair subsequently joined the peaceful coven of the Cullen family. She is known for her sweet and loving nature. Biography Early life Alice was born into a middle-class home in Biloxi, Mississippi, in 1901. Her father was a jeweler and a pearl trader. Alice's mother tended to their home because her father traveled often. Alice was prone to having premonitions of the future since she was a child, though they weren't always correct. Though she rarely spoke of her power, people in town talked a lot during her adolescent years. On two occasions, she tried to warn a friend and a cousin with her unfortunate predictions, but they refused to listen and when the predictions came true, she was blamed for cursing them, earning her the epithets of "witch" and "changeling" from the townsfolk. Alice had a horrifying vision of her mother being murdered by a stranger and tried to warn her about it. Though she believed her, her father did not. After months of precautions with nothing serious happening, her mother put her guard down, and was eventually killed. While Alice saw it happen and tried to explained that it was murder, it was declared accidental and her father silenced her. Within six months, her father remarried a blonde Yankee from Illinois whose father was a promising customer. Alice's stepmother treated her coldly while idolizing her sister. Alice suspected that the marriage and her mother's murder were all planned and carried out by her father, who raged at her for suggesting ill of his new wife. Then, Alice had a vision of her father and her mother's killer planning to kill her, revealing the true face of her father. She tried to hide in her closest relatives' house, but they drove her away as they still blamed her for the death of their son. Alice then rushed to the town's marshal, but her father was already one step ahead of her. He told the townsfolk that his daughter had gone mad, and had her trapped in a mental asylum two counties away. While in the asylum, her head was shaved during the threat of typhoid outbreak. She also endured electroshock therapy which rendered her with total amnesia, but it also restored her naturally cheerful and humorous self. A vampire who worked at the asylum befriended Alice and treated her like a daughter. He also frequently visited her with objects hidden in his hands to test her powers, and shielded her from other horrifying treatments as best as he was able. One day, she had a vision of a powerful tracker named James coming after her, which occurred the moment he caught her faint scent. The vampire immediately bit her, took her away and went to distract James, sacrificing himself in the process. When James finally found her, her blood was already fully turned and he decided to let her live a savaged existence to see how she might turn out in the future. When she woke up, the pain of the venom erased all of her memories, just like the shocking treatments did. But her premonitions were also intensified and her first vision was of Jasper Whitlock becoming her mate and of a happy future with the Cullen family.The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide She and Bella Swan are the only two people who had escaped James. Unlike most of her adoptive family members, she developed a conscience on her own, which kept her from feeding on humans, though her success was sporadic. Knowing that she and Jasper would join the Cullen family in the future, she started practicing a "vegetarian" lifestyle while waiting for Jasper to show up. In 1948, she waited for him to arrive at an empty diner in Philadelphia, by now her self-control was comparable to the Cullens'. She was very excited when he finally arrived, and Jasper reciprocated her feelings very quickly. In 1950, they joined the Cullens' coven and got married a short time after. Alice had come to love everyone in her adopted family, but grew increasingly fond of Edward, who understood the burden of her supernatural talent. ''Twilight'' Alice makes her first appearance in the series in Twilight, at Forks High School. When Edward first states his attraction towards Bella, Alice is interested, since she had a vision about her and Bella becoming good friends and knew that it could one day happen. Therefore, she is very supportive of the relationship between them. She is desperate to meet Bella but Edward forbids her. On Friday, Alice takes up the courage to introduce herself to Bella. When Bella comes to visit the Cullens' house, Alice is polite and friendly, acting as if Bella is already a member of the family. Later that day, the Cullens decide to play baseball, with Alice as the pitcher, and invite Bella along to watch. Three nomadic vampires, James, Laurent, and Victoria, arrive. Alice had a vision of them showing up later in the week, but after hearing the baseball game they had decided to investigate. With Laurent taking the lead, Bella assumes that he is the leader of the coven, but it is soon revealed that James is the leader, and they intentionally tried to fool the Cullens. Because the decisions are made so quickly, Alice fails to see the coming events. Laurent shows interest in their lifestyle, and Carlisle suggests they all go back to the house where he will then explain their diet of animal blood. It seems that Bella will be able to walk away unnoticed, when James suddenly catches her scent. Laurent defuses the situation and the three vampires leave. Edward, having read James' intentions, knows that James won't give up so easily and tries to leave town with Bella. Bella, not wanting to leave her father unprotected, devises a plan for her to go into hiding in Phoenix, Arizona, brought by Alice and Jasper. The Cullen's work together while Bella is being hunted, with Esme and Rosalie chasing Victoria, and Carlisle, Emmett and Edward chasing after James, trying to lead him away from Bella with a false trail. After losing Victoria's trail, Esme and Rosalie go back to Forks to protect Charlie, Bella's father. After arriving in Phoenix, they stay in a hotel, and Alice receives a vision of a ballet studio, not understanding what it means. Alice then sees Bella's mother Renée's living room in Phoenix. They realize James has changed his plans and calls Edward. Just before Alice, Jasper and Bella reach the airport to meet Edward, she sees Bella in the ballet studio, and although what she sees is unclear, we know that it is something horrific. Alice does not inform Bella of it. When Alice, Jasper, and Bella wait for the rest of their family at the airport, Bella slips away from the girls room, causing Alice great worry. The Cullens realize immediately that Bella has gone to the studio, and they rush there. They arrive in time to help fight off James and kill him. When it becomes clear that James' bite has very badly injured Bella, Edward quickly sucks the venom out of her blood. Alice doesn't leave the site, assisting Carlisle and Edward with Bella's treatment, although the blood tempts her to kill Bella. After being informed that Bella is recovering, she presumably returns to Forks. After the incident, Edward mentions to Bella that Alice went a little too far fabricating evidence to cover up the vampire attack on Bella. A few weeks later, Alice attends the high school prom with the rest of her family, helping Bella get ready. Bella described that Alice was 'treating her like a guinea pig barbie'. Alice insisted that she should behave while playing with her as she has no memories of being human. There, Alice is one of the people in the center of attention, captivating everyone with her looks, dress, and dancing. ''New Moon'' Alice arranges a party for Bella's 18th birthday in New Moon, but things get out of hand when Bella gets a paper cut and her blood causes Jasper to lose control. Edward tries to protect her, but accidentally shoves her into a pile of glass, worsening her injuries. When the Cullens leave, Edward requests that Alice not say goodbye to Bella partly because it would make it harder, and partly to make a clean break. During her absence, Alice takes time researching her human family with what little clues she had from James and discovers that she had a sister named Cynthia and a niece, the latter of whom is still alive in Biloxi. She also found her grave and discovered that the date on her tombstone matched that of her admission to the asylum (she had stolen her old file from the asylum's records). Alice later rushes back to Forks when she accidentally has a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff. It is discovered later that Alice cannot see the Quileute shape-shifters, so she didn't see Jacob Black pull Bella out of the water. Thinking that Bella has committed suicide, she travels to Forks as fast as she can, driving Carlisle's car. Alice soon arrives at Bella's house and is confused to find her alive. After some explanation about the cliff diving episode, she is more relaxed and goes hunting because Bella has asked her to stay for awhile. She tells Bella what the Cullens have been up to and finds out how hard it was for Bella when they all left her. Rosalie soon tells Edward over a phone call (because he does not live with the Cullens at the current time) why Alice has gone to Forks. When Jacob Black tells Edward (thinking that he was Carlisle talking to him on the phone) that Charlie is "planning a funeral", Edward thinks he meant Bella's funeral, though he was actually referring to Harry Clearwater's. Alice sees this and helps Bella get to Volterra, Italy to stop Edward from exposing himself to the world and being killed by the Volturi. While there, Alice steals a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo to make it in time and, thanks to her newfound love of the car, later asks Edward for one as a gift. She also asks Jasper to stay put to protect him. In the Volturi's headquarters, Alice convinces Aro that Bella will become a vampire in the future, allowing them to leave safely. By the time they return to Forks, their family is present to welcome them back and officially move back to town. Alice is the first of the Cullens who vote in favor of Bella being turned into a vampire, though she is reluctant to do it herself, as she'd suggested to Aro. ''Eclipse'' .]] Alice has a vision of Victoria coming back, and Edward convinces Bella to go to Florida for the weekend to visit her mother. After Bella's successful attempt to sneak past Alice's vision to visit Jacob, Edward bribes Alice with a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo (like the one she stole in ''New Moon) to kidnap Bella so she won't go to La Push to visit Jacob while he goes hunting for the weekend. Eventually Bella escapes with Jacob while they are at school, but Alice still gets to keep the Porsche. She doesn't seem to think badly of a treaty with the La Push werewolves. Victoria creates an army of newborn vampires and manages to evade Alice's vision by letting Riley choose her warriors, but Bella figures out her plan and tells Alice this on graduation day. That night at the graduation party, she receives a vision of the army's coming and the family prepares a battle strategy led by Jasper, while forming allegiance with the wolves. It is revealed she can use her power to predict the movements of her opponent in battle. She fights the newborn army with the majority of the Cullens and the werewolves, although Jasper doesn't let her do anything out of fear for her safety. You can see her relationships with Bella and Edward grow throughout this book. Alice is one of Bella's best friends and thinks of her as a sister. Being liked by Charlie, she, unlike Edward has unlimited visitation rights during Bella's punishment for leaving for Italy. Alice is highly upset when she has a vision of Bella and Edward getting married in Las Vegas and confronts Bella about this, trying to convince her to let her arrange an official wedding for them. After a while, Bella finally gives in to her wishes, and Alice is visibly thrilled to be her maid of honor and to be getting to arrange everything for the wedding, with only veto-power on the guest list. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' Like the rest of her family, Alice doesn't appear until the end of the story. She remains mostly in the background with Rosalie, Bella and Emmett while watching Bree's interrogation and execution by the Volturi. ''Breaking Dawn'' At the beginning of Breaking Dawn, Alice helps Bella get ready for her wedding to Edward by helping her with her dress and make up, and giving her her garter, since she's her bridesmaid. Bella is not yet informed about the honeymoon's destination; so Alice packs her bag for her. When Bella first looks in her suitcase she is surprised to find that Alice packed a lot of lingerie. It is Alice's tampons which makes Bella realize that she is pregnant. In Book Two, Alice plays a minor part mainly because she no longer sees Bella's future while she is pregnant with Renesmee, whom she also cannot see. It gives her migraines to try, and she can only see a few minutes into Bella's future. She is greatly relieved when the shape-shifters (Jacob's new pack) come, because then she can't see anything at all, and it numbs the pain. Alice becomes very close to Jacob, since his presence numbs the pain. She also shares Jacob and Edward's initial hatred for the baby, but learns to overcome it after some time. When Bella goes into life threatening labor, Rosalie tries to deliver the baby but loses control to her thirst, and Jacob kicks her out of the room. Then, Alice grabs Rosalie's neck to forcefully pull her away until she could control her blood lust again. In the film, the Uley pack arrives after Renesmee's birth to kill her niece and her family, and Alice almost gets mangled trying to protect them. After Renesmee is born, her inability to see Bella's future is removed. After Bella becomes a vampire, Alice presents her with a nineteenth birthday gift (even though Bella was transformed when she was eighteen) - a cottage from all the Cullens. There is also a great wardrobe area in the small cottage that Alice convinced Esme to add in. Months later, when she has a vision of the Volturi coming to end her family after Irina, a member of the Denali Coven mistakes Renesmee to be an immortal child, she leaves the Cullens with Jasper, making them think they have abandoned them when the truth is they are on a secret mission to save them all. She leaves Bella clues about what to do in case she doesn't come back in time: a piece of paper from Bella's book with the name J. Jenks. He goes on to prepare fake birth certificates, passports, and driver's licenses for Renesmee and Jacob to escape. While looking for a potential hybrid, she sends any vampires she can find to the Cullen house. Right before a fight starts between the Cullens and the Volturi, Alice and Jasper arrive with a hybrid named Nahuel, his aunt, Huilen, and Kachiri, an Amazonian vampire. After the Volturi leave, the Cullens welcome Alice and Jasper back and question them about why they left them without a goodbye, but she smiles and explains she had to find Nahuel without Aro's knowledge of it or Aro would never have committed to withdrawing. Physical appearance Alice is a very beautiful person, petite, the shortest of the Cullens at 4'10", "thin in the extreme", with small, "pixie-like" features. She is also described to have large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair is cropped short, spiky, and inky black. She moves gracefully, continually cited as dancing, with a carriage that would "break any ballerina's heart", as described by Bella in Twilight. Also in Twilight, James states that, when they were human, Alice's blood smelled much better than Bella's. This could indicate that Alice was James's singer.Meyer, Stephenie. (2005) Twilight. 512pp.Meyer, Stephenie. (2006) New Moon. 563pp.Meyer, Stephenie. (2007) Eclipse. 629pp. Personality and traits Alice is portrayed as being optimistic, and she loves and cares for Bella like a sister. She often ignores other people's advice and does things her own way, which usually results in the outcome being better than predicted. She is kind and cares for those she loves. She loves to sing with music three octaves higher than the song really is with her silvery bell-like voice. She has vicarious fun dressing up Bella "like a three-dimensional paper doll" and decorating for and throwing parties. She also loves shopping at expensive shops in large malls as well as makeovers and playing the stock market to make money. Alice seems to think that Bella should do everything a normal teenager should do (i.e. love to shop, party whenever possible, etc.). Alice is also described as being a very fashionable person, going on massive shopping sprees with the money she helps her family make by predicting the stock markets. In Breaking Dawn, Edward tells Jacob that Alice almost never lets them wear the same thing more than once. Alice enjoys buying clothes for Bella. In Twilight, Bella complains to Edward that Alice was treating her like "guinea pig Barbie". In Breaking Dawn, Esme furnishes a cottage for Edward and Bella, and Alice stocks the closet with an overflowing amount of clothing. Alice is often disappointed when Bella doesn't dress as she wishes. When Bella turns up wearing jeans and a t-shirt Alice says "Look at you, you need me to show you how to use your closet!" Her adoptive sister, Rosalie Hale, shares her intense love for fashion. Although Alice and Edward are very close, Edward often playfully calls her annoying, as he says in Eclipse ''when she is telling Bella about the graduation party. Edward and Alice have learned how to have a sort of mental conversation. Powers and abilities Alice is known as the most agile vampire in the family, supported with her clairvoyant powers. Despite her tiny size, she is a very capable fighter. Precognition Alice has the power to see into the future. The premonitions she experienced as a human are intensified in her vampire life, and she uses them to her advantage in order to keep her family safe. It mainly works by her focusing on a certain object or person and keeping track of its decisions. She can also focus on several objects at the same time, up to the limit her mind allows. Her power is also one of few not affected by Bella's shield. The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide explains that she makes money by using her power to predict windfall investments in the stock market. As a human, she only received visions at certain times while at most times, she felt the predictions. However, Alice's foresight has many limitations: she can only see the outcome of someone's decision once it is made - meaning the future can change all too quickly; and if the decision is not firmly rooted, she can see several possible futures at the same time. Also, her vision can be clouded if someone else's decision is involved. Her greatest limitation is that she cannot see any future that involves Quileute shape-shifters or vampire-human hybrids, even if it could be someone else's decision that she is tracking. This is a mystery that Carlisle has theorized is due to the unpredictability of the shape-shifters, who, in the split second it takes for them to phase, don't technically "exist". Carlisle also believes that there may be a link with the shape-shifters and Renesmee having 24 chromosome pairs. Alice theorized that she cannot see Renesmee and the "shape-shifters" or anything connected to them because she has no experience as being one of them; she sees vampires best because she is one, and can see humans "okay" because she used to be one. Alice, while talking about her talent, describes herself as being "far from infallible". Alice also has the ability to draw a scene that she sees in her visions without looking, and also rather quickly, as seen in the [[Twilight (film)|''Twilight movie]]. Edward's power of mind reading allows him to see what Alice sees at the time when they are in close proximity. In ''Breaking Dawn, when the Volturi make a move on the Cullens, Alice departs to look for a half-human half-vampire hybrid by looking for blind spots, something she comments was not the easiest thing she's ever done, and eventually locates one named Nahuel in South America. Alice's gift makes her greatly prized by the leader of the Volturi, Aro, who wishes for her to join his guard, thinking she would be very useful. Aro wants Edward too, though with less intensity. However, her bond to her family keeps her from joining the Volturi, despite Chelsea's ability to manipulate relationships. Relationships Alice is the wife and soul mate of Jasper Hale, the sister of Cynthia Brandon, and the aunt of Cynthia's daughter (who is still alive and living in Biloxi), as well as the adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She is also the adoptive sister of Emmett and Edward Cullen, as well as Rosalie Hale. Alice is the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Cullen and the adoptive aunt of Renesmee Cullen, Edward and Bella's daughter. Jasper Hale .]] Jasper Hale is Alice's husband, who has the power to influence people's feelings. Alice foresaw Jasper finding her in a vision before he came looking for her. They met face-to-face in a diner located in Philadelphia, when Jasper was not a "vegetarian" vampire, where she told him that she had been waiting a long time for his arrival. A little bewildered but intrigued with her knowing him, Jasper "bowed his head like a good southern gentleman" and answered, "I'm sorry, ma'am." She offered him her hand, a non-verbal question of whether or not he would like to go with her. He did indeed take her hand, as the sight of it brought him hope "for the first time in almost a century". During their companionship and travels, Alice and Jasper fell in love. By 1950, they found Carlisle with assistance from her visions and have been part of his coven ever since. Alice and Jasper have been together since the 1950s, but are not as flamboyant about their relationship as Rosalie and Emmett are. They are stated to be soul mates and have been married legally once.Twilight Lexicon | Personal Correspondence #1 Their distinctly understanding love is what separates them from other couples, and they are both very protective of each other. Jasper is a new 'vegetarian' and Alice helps him through it. Alice has to constantly keep him calm when he is around humans, as said in New Moon. Carlisle Cullen .]] Carlisle Cullen is Alice's adoptive father. She foresaw meeting Carlisle and his "family" long before their encounter. After meeting Jasper in 1948, Alice sought them out through her visions and eventually found them in 1950. Carlisle welcomed them into their family with open arms. Ever since then, they have formed a true family bond. She respects Carlisle's compassion and ties to the family, loving him as a father. Esme Cullen .]] Esme Cullen is Alice's adoptive mother. Esme and Alice treat each other as mother and daughter. Not much is known about their relationship, but it is known that they care for each other deeply. In Eclipse, when Alice is informed that she can be Bella's maid of honor, the first person to whom she rushes is Esme. When Bella challenges Emmett to an arm wrestle on the table, Alice argues, saying Esme likes that table; Esme is thankful for this. In Breaking Dawn, Esme tearlessly sobs when Alice and Jasper "abandon" them after finding out that the Volturi are coming to end them. However, when they return with prominent witnesses, she welcomes them right back into her arms. Edward Cullen .]] Edward Cullen is Alice's adoptive brother. Edward shares the closest bond to Alice as siblings, as she has an understanding attitude, although Edward sometimes finds her annoying. Also, he understands her burdens of constantly receiving visions of the future, thanks to his gift of mind reading. Alice is continually referenced as Edward's favorite sister. In Midnight Sun, it is shown that Alice and Edward work out a way for secret conversations using Edward's telepathic gift. They would also work together to keep Jasper, Alice's husband, in control of his thirst. While Bella and Alice become closer to each other, Alice and Edward also become closer. They enjoy each other's company and treat each other like blood siblings. When Edward is in range, he is able to experience Alice's visions. In New Moon, Alice steals a yellow Porsche 911 on her way to Volterra. She grows fond of the car, and Edward promises to buy her an exact copy, which he does in Eclipse trying to manipulate her into keeping Bella away from Jacob. Though she fails, he allows her to keep it. When Alice and Jasper left in Breaking Dawn after they found out the Volturi are coming for them, Edward is one of the most devastated. Others include Esme and Bella. After they returned, Edward wraps his arm around her shoulder, showing that he had missed her as much as she had missed him. Bella Swan .]] Bella Swan is Alice's adoptive sister-in-law. Alice foresaw Bella's arrival since before she came into their lives. She comes to love Bella as a sister before Bella married Edward and became part of their family. Aside from Jasper and Edward, Alice is closest to Bella, though she tends to annoy her with her sense of fashion, spirit, and love for celebrations and gifts. When Bella decides to marry Edward, Alice continuously pleads her to let her arrange a perfect wedding, until she finally gets her wish. During a family meeting, Alice is the first to vote in Bella's favor to join their family as a vampire. When she saw the Volturi coming to end the Cullen family, Alice takes off with Jasper to find witnesses, but not before leaving a few clues for Bella to forge passports and IDs for Renesmee to escape. While searching for Nahuel, she keeps track of Bella's decisions in case she wanted to give her clues. The first being when she wanted her to go to Rio, but never told her why. After she and Jasper came back, Bella happily welcomes her home, but also snaps at her for causing extra agony to her. Rosalie Hale .]] Rosalie Hale is Alice's adoptive sister. Alice and Rosalie are extremely close as sisters as they share a love of fashion and of shopping. In Midnight Sun, Edward mentions that they often discuss how to decorate Rosalie's closet. In Eclipse, when Alice holds Bella "hostage", Rosalie accompanies them at the slumber party. In Breaking Dawn, Alice and Rosalie's sisterhood has a fall-out due to their different opinions on Bella's baby. After the baby was born, they come to terms again. They are the ones who dress and take thousands pictures of Renesmee as she quickly develops to make a baby album. Emmett Cullen .]] Emmett Cullen is Alice's adoptive brother. Not much is known about their relationship, but it is known that Alice and Emmett like each other very much as siblings. Like the rest of his family and their acquaintances, he trusts her advice more than others' when it comes to their safety. Emmett enjoys playing chess with Jasper and Rosalie more than Alice, because of her ability to see his future, which allows her to keep track of his moves. He also dislikes playing chess with Edward, because he can read his thoughts. He also finds her closeness to Edward annoying now and then. Renesmee Cullen .]] Renesmee Cullen is Alice's adoptive niece, the biological daughter of Bella and Edward. Before her niece was born, Alice hated her as much as Edward and Jacob did for hurting Bella from the inside. However, she comes to love Renesmee after she was born, though she is still annoyed over her inability to see any visions that involve her. Renesmee is also known to love Alice as her aunt. Alice and Rosalie started their days with Renesmee by playing dress-up and photo-shooting to make a week-span baby album. When Irina reports Renesmee to the Volturi, Alice catches a vision of their arrival and departs with Jasper to look for more of hybrids in South America, making her family think that they've abandoned them. Renesmee expresses to Bella on how much she misses Alice soon after she departed. Jacob Black .]] Jacob Black is the Alpha of his wolf pack that protects Forks and a close friend to the family. They did not have a good start in their relationship, mostly because Jacob is a "werewolf" (later revealed to be a "shape-shifter"), the natural enemy of vampires. Also, Alice dislikes the smell of them and her inability to see them in her vision and sometimes calls it annoying. However, when the vampire Victoria prepares an army to kill Bella, they decide to destroy it together. Since then, they began to form a weak friendship, which improves when Jacob gives protection to them from Sam's wolf pack. Although Alice dislikes "werewolves", she doesn't think a treaty with them is necessarily a bad thing. Before Renesmee was born, Alice feels disgruntled about her inability to see Bella's future because she was "blocked", and is relieved when Jacob spends more time at their place, because she can't see him as well. She and Jacob slowly get closer thanks to their initial disliking of Renesmee, also because he manages to numb her headache. Their friendship continues to the point where she prefers to have him around than his pack mates. When she and Jasper first left their family without as much as a goodbye, Jacob resents her decision, unaware that she was on a secret mission to save them. When she comes back with an eye witness to help them testify against the Volturi, he learns to understand her idea and his resentment dissipates. Film portrayal On February 12, 2008 it was announced that Ashley Greene would be playing the role of Alice Cullen in the ''Twilight'' film.StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight Series | Twilight | Twilight the Movie She reprised her role in New Moon, Eclipse and the two-part ''Breaking Dawn''. Greene wears a wig when playing the role, as her hair is longer than the character's is said to be. Author Stephenie Meyer said that Ashley Greene was the actress who came closest to her vision for their character. Meyer said, "I saw a picture of her and just thought, 'You found Alice! Oh my gosh!'" Appearances *''Twilight'' **''Twilight'' film **''Midnight Sun'' *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film **''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' *''Breaking Dawn'' **Breaking Dawn - Part 1 **Breaking Dawn - Part 2 References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also *Gallery:Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Forks High School students Category:Olympic Coven (Cullen family) Category:Twilight Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Category:Breaking Dawn